(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for controlling force transmission between a structure and its base during installation. More particularly it concerns a method for controlling force transmission between a structure and its base during grouting-in the fastening parts of the structure in corresponding bases on or in the seabed. The invention also includes a device for performing the method.
(b) Description of Related Art
During installation and fastening of structures offshore by means of concreting, there is a considerable problem in that the structure does not remain completely still during the curing process, the reason typically being wave and wind forces acting against the structure.
Structures of this kind often comprise a three- or four-legged truss structure where each leg comprises a fastening part at its lower portion. The fastening part is arranged to be able to be displaced into a base sunk in the seabed, typically in the form of a pipe. Three-legged structures stand relatively steady on their bases, while four-legged structures are difficult to keep still, as they have a tendency to rock about an axis between two of the bases.
To avoid displacements larger than three mm between the fastening parts and the bases during the curing process, it is necessary to carry out the grouting process in good weather.